Confessions of Love
by maiuayame
Summary: If Anubis loves Horus and Horus loves Anubis but they boh have to much pride to admit it how will they tell each other how they feel. Well when Anubis' thoughts get naughty and Horus has a gadget to read minds given to him by Thoth certain secrets will be revealed. Anubis/Horus and mentions of Set/Ra


**Okay so this is why hardly any story has been updated I've been working on it for a while and I hope you all enjoy. P.S Last time I checked I do not own Egyptian Mythology**

Anubis and Horus were exact and total opposites Anubis liked reading Horus liked fighting, Anubis was quiet and kept to himself Horus was loud and rambunctious, Anubis was perfectly contempt with it raining for all of eternity Horus would die of frustration, but above all Anubis was the God of funerals and spent most of his time in his room within his room in the underworld Horus was always in the palace of the Gods and flying around somewhere.

Oh and one other thing was they absolutely hated each other, they weren't shy at showing it either well let's start back shall we.

Horus hated Anubis or so Anubis thought anyway and Anubis acted annoyed by Horus majority of the time but truthfully he didn't mind Horus' presence all that much. But Horus didn't know that like Anubis didn't know that Horus didn't hate him and neither one was planning on admitting this anytime soon.

In fact they were in the middle of an argument right now, Horus had stopped by to see his father Osiris and Anubis told him that the god of the underworld was not in and so Horus decided to hang around pick on Anubis.

"So are you still considering that invitation I gave you to spar with me a decade ago."

Anubis sighed as he sat down the book in his hand the silver and gold eyed war God had asked him to a sparring match a decade ago and he did say he's consider it but he knew he would never do it.

"Yes Horus I am still considering it."

"Oh well you know the offer for me to wipe the floor with you is always open," Horus smirked that annoying know it all smirk that Anubis swearer to hate.

"What makes you think you'd beat me," snapped Anubis as he watched as Horus still smirking sat next to him.

"Because my dear brother I am always practicing where as you may not even know how to hold a sword."

Anubis scowled at Horus, "I am not out of practice how would you know you are not here all of the time to know a thing."

"Alright then well prove it fight me," Horus whispered the last two words in Anubis' ears making him shudder.

"I feel no need to prove myself to you…"

"Whatever you say, I suppose I'll see you at the feast of Gods tonight."

Horus got up and walked fading into the shadows. Anubis slouched back on the couch and fell all the way back, why does he do that to me…why am I so weak…why do I love him those thought remained circling around his head like golden falcons.

Anubis had been in love with Horus for centuries now he couldn't help but too stare at him sometimes with lust and want, and the feast of the Gods was terrible because he usually is forced to sit with Horus and that means having to sit there and want yearn for what shall never be his…and when Horus gets so close its hard for him not to just collapse in his arms and beg him to take him right then and there.

It wasn't that he thought Horus didn't like guys he knew for a fact that most if not all Gods were bisexual and Horus had gone a few rounds with quite a few different men, including once with the Greek God of war Ares. Anubis was no saint either, though he hadn't had as many relationships or one nighters as Horus. He had his fair share, one including the Greek God of love Eros and they both had stayed with each other a full millennia but they were just too far a part to stay together.

It had been about three hours of Anubis sulking and he had thirty minutes to get ready so he decided to put on the clothes he'd wear to the feast:

i00. iimg com/ photo /v0/11 3 843494/Gothic_Jackets_Shirts_Pants_Long_and_Short .jpg

He teased his hair a bit before putting on his crown and turning transporting himself to the palace court yard, he looked slightly to his left to see Ra and Set both in each other's arms, he shook his head and rolled his eyes only they were that flamboyant about their sexuality. He then felt a sharp pang of jealousy, why can't I be like that with Horus but he shook his head deciding he needed a clear head so he could still act like Horus was the most annoying God in the world.

As he walked in the door he gracefully walked down the corridor he reached the golden doors that opened the minute he walked in front of them, he immediately found Horus wearing this hz00.i. aliimg I m g/ pb/89 1/6 4 8/44 3/ 44364 8891_566. jpg with black pants.

Horus pointed to the seat that was vacant next to him and Anubis sat down o the edge of the seat as far away from Horus as possible given that he couldn't help but to think the God looked sexy, as always.

Set was the last to arrive before Ra the God of the Gods all the other Gods present rose and bowed before him Set had a smirk on his face as he sat next to the God at the head of the table.

"They were so going at it before they got here," said Horus as he leaned in and whispered to Anubis as their dinner was bought out by servants of the palace. It was shrimp Alfredo soaked in white wine with spinach palate, clam chowder, and bread and red wine.

"Well you'd be wrong if you'd bet they were just snuggling on the bench outside in the courtyard."

"What's with the longing," Horus took a sip of wine, "you almost sound longing."

Anubis stiffened and looked at Horus, "I don-"

"Don't you start Mr. why does he do that, why am I so weak, why do I love him?"

Anubis just looked wide eyed as Horus continued, "Gods I want him to take, I know I would have been wrong if I betted I know what you saw and I know what you thought…why can't that be us…do you deny this?"

Anubis' jaw clenched and his eyes stung but he didn't cry, he couldn't not here, not right now, "how did you hear my thoughts?"

"Thoth but that's beside the point answer my question are these not the feelings you've been hiding to from me?"

"Yes…but must we talk about this now at dinner?"

"No one can hear us and everyone else is having their own side conversations."

"Please then Horus get to your point, what would you like to say laugh at me, tell me not to have hopeless thoughts, ask me how stupid I am, what?"

Anubis' breath hitched as he felt Horus' hand on his thigh, "no I wanted you to admit to wanting me before I we discuss this after desert." Horus rubbed Anubis' thigh and smirked as the other God bit his soft lips to keep from moaning. He saw a look of confusion flicker on to Anubis' beautiful features as they ate in silence.

Desert eventually came out to be banana pudding filled cake with chessmen cookies.

Anubis ate slowly even as people began to leave not so surprisingly Set and Ra were the first out of the room. Anubis ate even slower as time went on until he went for a spoon full to see there was no more and that he'd been in his own little world for so long he didn't notice he and Horus were the last ones left.

"You know eating so slowly that no one but us is even present in the room in a very good strategy but I think you'll find mine even better."

Horus waved his hand and he and Anubis landed in Horus' room more specifically Horus' bed. Anubis was going to get up so he didn't have to be so close to the other God but he lost his opportunity as Horus slammed him into the bed placing himself on top.

He had one hand pinning up Anubis' arms and the other was caressing Anubis' cheek.

"Tell me why."

"Tell you why what," Anubis snapped trying to sound dangerous he failed but Horus thought it was cute though he didn't show it.

"Tell me why you never told me how you feel." The war God commanded in a voice that was the very meaning of power and strength.

"I thought you'd….I didn't want to…"

"What?"

"I was scared, okay," Anubis finally gave in, "you should know that you saw the rest of my thoughts didn't you?"

"No just the ones I mentioned…I didn't pry through your mind completely."

"Well now that I told you can I leave now," Anubis' next word came out choked as he gave up and let tears flow from his eyes, "please."

"Anubis…no, no, Anubis, do not cry when there is no need," Horus released his grip on Anubis' arms to wrap him up in an embrace.

Anubis was shocked but could still feel tears streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around Horus, "please… don't let me go…" the funeral God whispered.

"You do not know how long I have loved you, how long I have waited for you, how long I have wanted to hold you just like this."

Horus pulled away slightly to look Anubis in the eyes, "now that I have you I'm not letting you go."

Anubis leaned in with Horus until their lips met…passions were exploding as they let their tongues enter in each other's mouths and graze by each other's.

Anubis ran a hand under Horus' robes and gasped as Horus pushed the m both back on to the bed and unlatched Anubis' dark robe and opened it to reveal his whole body down to his tight white underwear.

Anubis pushed himself up and kissed Horus again as he played with the latches of the Gods shirt. Horus smiled on Anubis' lips as he shrugged off his shirt and rubbed Anubis' erection form outside his underwear. Anubis moaned and bucked his hips up trying to increase the pressure.

"Please," begged Anubis as Horus rubbed him even harder he could feel himself about to cum.

Horus didn't respond he just flipped them other, placing Anubis on top and in his lap, pressing their lips together he stroked Anubis so gently that it was the most erotic touch he had ever felt and it sen him over the edge.

Horus kissed him again it was short and Anubis could see that he had came as well.

"I love you," whispered Horus.

"I love you," said Anubis as he panted (no pun intended considering he's a jackal)

He placed a finger to Horus' lips and traced them, "I always wanted to do this."

Horus chuckled, "why?"

"Because I always stared at your lips and wandered how they felt…and tasted."

"Oh and how do they," asked Horus with a smug look.

"They feel soft and moist…and they taste, hmm I don't remember why don't you remind me?"

"Mm my pleasure," Horus kissed the other God and made sure to place his tongue so deep in his mouth he'd never forget, as he pulled away Anubis made a whine like sound form the loss.

"Okay fine you taste amazing like fresh cucumber water."

There was a pause of silence before Anubis stuttered to Horus' amusement, "are we going to you know tonight?"

"Hm?" Horus knew he knew what Anubis was getting at but he wanted to hear the word come from those sweet delicate lips.

"Uh you know um have uh make…are we going to oh for the love of- are we going to have sex?"

Horus smiled, "….No not tonight perhaps tomorrow morning but not tonight, tonight I want to bask in what is mine."


End file.
